The Secrets They Keep
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Davis was acting weird one day and suddenly he, Veemon and several others disappeared without a trace. A year later, their friends gets a surprise they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a warm sunny day in the city of Odaiba. Currently walking on one of the many streets in the city, were a group of young children known as the Digidestind. They were accompanied by a group of small creatures called Digimons. It had been several months after the children fought an evil digimon known as MaloMyotismon and saved both the Human World and its counterpart, the Digital World. After the battle, digimons had been able to come to the Human World just as humans had been able to come to the Digital World.

"Man, I can't wait for the summer break!" cheered a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a pair of white aviator goggles that had blue tinted lens, a blue jacket that had red and orange flames at the bottom over a black T-shirt and yellow khakis.

"Yeah! We all get to hang out with each other for as long as we want!" said a small blue dragon with crimson eyes that had a yellow 'V' on his head, a yellow marking under each eye and a white abdomen.

"Whoa, cool it you two. We still have one more day of school left" said a blond boy wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a yellow and green shirt and green shorts.

"That's right you two. But don't worry, we can all party at my house" said an indigo haired boy wearing a grey shirt and a grey pants.

The brunet and the blue dragon frowned while hanging their heads in disappointment. Everyone laughed at the duo antics as they arrived at their destination, Odaiba Elementary.

They enter through the front gate, but two of their members, a lavender haired girl with big circular glasses wearing a brown beret on her head, a yellow T-shirt, a green shorts and a boy with short brown hair wearing a brown shirt and brown shorts, split up to go to their own classes.

The remaining members of the group head to their class together because they had the same subject. When they enter the class, they went to their usual seats that were near to each other. Soon their teacher, Mr. Hamasaki entered the classroom thus the beginning of the school session.

Later the bell rang signaling lunch break and students got out of their classes to head to the cafeteria. Most of the second generation of Digidestind has already arrived at the cafeteria with their digimons except for Davis, who was trying to stuff his books into his messy locker.

"What's taking Davis so long?" Veemon whined, sitting on the table while staring at the entrance to see any signs of his partner.

"You know how Davis is. I'm quite surprise he find anything in his locker" said a brunet girl wearing a pink and white T-shirt, yellow shorts, pink detachable fingerless gloves that reached her elbows and a camera around her neck, eating with her partner Gatomon by her side.

"Yeah, his locker is like a sea of junk. I wonder why he doesn't throw away some of those things" said another blond boy with azure eyes wearing an unbutton red shirt over a white T-shirt, a cream shorts.

"Look, its Davis!" Veemon cheered, glad that his partner finally made it to the cafeteria.

Davis walks up to the table with his food in hand and sits down next to Kari like usual. "Sorry about being late just now. I had trouble stuff my books into my locker" the goggle boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're not surprise, your locker is filled with useless stuff" Yolie huffed from her seat that was in between Ken and Willis while Hawkmon was eating on some bird food.

"It's not filled with junk! I keep those things as memories of what I've done!" Davis countered, glaring at the lavender haired girl.

"Whatever you say" Yolie shrugged as Ken shakes his head at this.

The Digidestind went back to their classes when the bell rang while their digimons went outside to play, since even though digimons were well known they were not allowed in the classes.

In class, Kari was busy writing down what the teacher wrote on the black board until she notice Davis staring out the window with a thoughtful look on his face. "Davis, are you okay?" she whispered, having never seen her friend look so serious before.

Davis was startle when he heard Kari's voice and quickly forced a smile as he turns towards her. "It's nothing Kari. Just thinking about all the fun we're going to have on summer break" he whispered back, trying to sound carefree and cheery as always.

Even though did not buy Davis act, she still nodded her head and went back to writing down the notes from the black board.

The final bell rang and all the students ran out of their classes, cheering to the heavens. Among the children was the second generation of Digidestind, who met up with their partners at the schoolyard. As the group was leaving the front gate to their school, they bumped into a group of teenagers, the first generation of Digidestind and their digimons.

"Hey, guys! Ready for the best summer break ever?!" said a teenage boy with brown hair that was styled in a crazy fashion wearing a green jacket over a white shirt and green pants.

"Of course we are! We're going to Ken's house to celebrate" TK said excitingly with his fist pumped in the air.

"Can we join in your party?" said a blond teenager wearing the same type of white shirt, green jacket and pants as the brunet.

"Sure you can join! It's a Digidestind and digimon party!" Ken said.

"Hey guys!" called out a voice behind the group.

They all turn towards the source and saw a blue haired young adult wearing a pair of glasses, a blue jacket over a white shirt and blue pants. With the man was a creature that looked like a seal but it had purple markings and orange fur.

"Hey Joe! Are you having summer break too?" asks a girl with orange hair wearing a green jacket and skirt.

"Nah, I have some classes over the summer. It's just happened that I don't have any classes right now" Joe explained.

"That's great! You can come with us to Ken's house to celebrate the first day of summer!" cheered a pinked haired girl wearing a matching jacket and skirt as the red head girl.

"Hey guys, how about we bring some food and drinks of our own when we go there?" suggested a boy with red hair and clothes like the blond and brunet from earlier.

"That's sounds like a great idea! Right everyone?" Tai said.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

Suddenly Kari notices Davis standing at the sidelines while reading something from a small device in his hand called a D-Terminal. Something in the message had made the boy look at it with a serious look on his face. "Davis, what's wrong?" Kari asks worried about what the goggle boy was hiding.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Kari" Davis waved off the issue as he keeps his D-Terminal in his back pocket.

Kari was still suspicious but nodded her head and dropped the subject for now.

Everyone went back home to get changed and to get some food and drinks for the party. Later they walk to Ken's house that was in Odaiba ever since he transferred to Odaiba Elementary.

On their walk there, Kari had been constantly giving worried glance to Davis, who was staring at his D-Terminal very seriously. 'Davis, what are you not telling us?' she asks silently in her head as they were about to reach Ken's house.

Tai was the one that knocked on the door first and when the door opened, the Digidestind were greeted by an excited Ken Ichijouji.

"Hey, guys. Come in" the indigo haired boy said as he moved to the side to allow his friends to enter.

Everyone entered the house and head to the living room. There they saw Ms. Ichijouji watching TV.

"Mom, my friends and I are going to have a party in here in the living room" Ken said politely to his mother.

"I understand, I'll be in the kitchen if you kids need anything" Ms. Ichijouji said as she gets off the couch and heads to the kitchen.

"Okay guys, let's party!" Tai cheered with his hands in the air.

The Digidestind ate snacks, play video games and various party games throughout the party and now they were having karaoke as the last activity of the party with the famous Matt Ishida as the one currently singing.

As everyone was enjoying karaoke, Davis was standing by a window with a soda in one hand and his D-Terminal on the other. He suddenly felt something tugging on his shirt and looked down to see Veemon staring at him with worry clear on his face.

"Davis, what are you doing here? The others are at the living room having a good time" the blue dragon said before jumping onto the window. He turns towards his partner to listen to the brunet's explanation.

"It's…" Davis trailed off as he stares at his D-Terminal then back to his digimon. "Vee, there's something I have to tell you but it has to stay between us okay? I mean the others must not know a single thing, this is our secret" he said with a serious look.

"You can trust me Davis! I'll keep it as our secret!" Veemon said proudly.

"Good. The thing is…" Davis trailed off as he shows the blue dragon the message on his D-Terminal.

Meanwhile, Matt had just finished singing and everyone was cheering and demanding an encore. At that moment, Davis and Veemon, who was on Davis' shoulder, came into the living room. "Guys, I have to go back. It's getting late and my parents want me to go home" the brunet said, standing a minor distance away from the group.

"Okay… Hey remember, we're all going to the beach tomorrow" Tai said with a grin.

"I will" Davis said before leaving the Ichijouji apartment.

The next day Kari, Tai and their digimons had gotten ready for their trip to the beach and since they lived in the same apartment building as the Motomiyas, were going to meet up with Davis and Veemon.

When they got to the apartment, Tai was the one to knock on the door. The door opened and the foursome was greeted by a girl with spiky brown hair wearing a purple T-shirt and grey shorts. "Hey Jun, is Davis and Veemon here? We promised to go to the beach with the other Digidestind" the former leader asks.

"Davis and Veemon didn't come back home last night. Davis said that they would be sleep over with one of you guys" Jun said.

"He said he was sleeping over? But didn't he said that his parents called him and told him to come back home?" Kari asks with her head tilted in confusion.

"But our parents weren't home last night, they were at work and they never call us when their working" Jun said, sounding worried.

"Okay, this is starting to get weird. Where are those two?" Tai asks no one in particular as he puts his hand on his chin.

"I don't know Tai, but I'm starting to get a weird feeling about this. I think we should go tell the others about this" Kari suggested.

Tai nodded in agreement and then they, Jun and their digimons left the Motomiya apartment to go to the park to meet up with the other Digidestind. When they arrive at the park, they could see the others with equipment one would need for a day at the beach.

"Guys, there's something wrong!" Tai called out when they reached the group.

"What's wrong Tai?" Matt asks wearing a black T-shirt and blue shorts.

"It's Davis and Veemon, their missing!".

"Missing? What do you mean?" Ken asks, worried about his best friend and DNA partner.

"What he means is that Davis and Veemon never came back home" Jun explained while trying to not panic. The Digidestind, except Tai, Kari and their digimons, were shocked by the news.

"They didn't go back home?! This is bad! Looks like that day at the beach has to be put on hold guys!" Matt said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and split up into multiple groups in order to find their missing friend. Later, everyone return to the park to meet up but none of the groups manage to find Davis and Veemon.

"Man, where the hell are those guys? We searched the entire city and still haven't found them" TK groaned in frustration.

"This is horrible! What am I going to tell my parents?!" Jun sobbed with her head in her hands.

"Hey don't worry; we'll continue our search for them tomorrow. We won't give up until their found right guys?" Tai reassured.

Everyone agreed with the former leader and head home to rest, so they can continue their search. On her way back to her apartment with her brother, Kari looks at the sky and thought 'Davis, Veemon, where are you two?'.

(1 year later)

The Digidestind and their digimons are in the Kamiya apartment. No one had seen Davis and Veemon and his family are horribly worried about the duo. They had asks the police and the press to help in the search of their missing son and his partner, but it was all a dead end.

Right now, the group is trying to think of any other place that they might have not yet checked in their search. "It's been a year and we have the police and the press helping us, but we still can't find them! People don't just disappear!" TK growled in frustration from the couch he was sitting on.

"I know what you mean. We even have the other Digidestind around the world looking for them but no one has a clue to where they are" Yolie sighed, lying back on one of the chairs.

"If only we had a clue to where they went" Kari said, sitting next to TK.

Suddenly there was someone knocking very rapidly on the front door. Kari got up from the couch and walks to the door to answer it. When she opens it, she was shocked by what see saw. "Davis, DemiVeemon!" the brunet gasps, taking a step back with her hand covering her mouth.

The Digidestind raced to the front of the house when they heard the names of their missing friends. Once they get there, they too became shocked by what they saw. Outside the door was indeed Davis, but he was unconscious, his jacket was littered with slashes and it had numerous burns on it. His black T-shirt had a large tore at the middle, which had a large wound that was poorly sewed shut behind it and it was burned at the bottom. Also his beloved goggles were cracked and stained with his blood. Davis' face had blood running down the right side of his face, both of his arms and legs. He had a gash under his left eye that ran down to his neck. Finally, the brunet's right shoulder was twisted at a wrong angle, signally that it was dislocated, and his left knee was broken with its bone sticking out.

Underneath the brunet was DemiVeemon, who had apparently carried his partner to the apartment. The blue dragon was in as bad of shape as Davis, he was covered with cuts and bruises and barely conscious. He looked at the Digidestind and pleads "P-Please… H-Help… U-Us…", before collapsing from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Tai, Matt, quickly get Davis to the table so I can get a better look at his injuries" Joe instructed, being the only one studying to be a doctor. Tai and Matt carefully followed the instructions give and lift the boy into the house and onto the kitchen table.

"Kids, what's going on?" Ms. Kamiya asks as she enters the kitchen. "Oh my god, is that Davis? What happened to him?" she added when she saw her son and his best friend placing the once missing, Davis Motomiya onto their kitchen table.

"We don't know yet Ms. Kamiya, but can you please bring me a first aid kit? I need to tend to his injuries" the doctor to be said as he wash his hand to sterilize them.

Ms. Kamiya nodded her head and left to go get a first aid kit. "Okay guys, while Joe patches up Davis, how about we all sit at the living room" Tai said, knowing that his older friend is going to need some space to concentrate.

Everyone agreed and left the kitchen to wait at the living room. When they got there, the Digidestind saw some of their digimons were busy tending to DemiVeemon's injuries. "How is DemiVeemon?" Kari asks as she sits down on the couch.

"His got a lot cuts and bruises at every part of his body but nothing catnip can't fix. After we patch him up, the only thing left to do is let him have some sleep, he's extremely exhausted" said Gatomon, holding a few branches of catnip in here hand.

"That's good. Now there's one thing left to do…" Tai bring the attention of both humans and digimons to him. "We need to figure out what happened to these two" he finished.

"I agree with Tai. Davis and DemiVeemon just disappear for no reason and then they come back looking like they walked through hell itself. We deserve some answers" Sora said.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and waited for their friends to wake up. A moment later, Joe comes out of the kitchen while drying his just washed hands. "I manage to treat all his wounds but I have to tell you guys, wherever it is that Davis and DemiVeemon went when they disappeared, it must have been a warzone. Some of Davis' injuries are worse than that of accident victims" the doctor said as he sits down on a chair.

"So, is Davis going to be alright?" Kari asks.

"I can't be sure until he wakes up, but when I was taking off his jacket I found this tied around his neck" said Joe as he pulls out a tag that had a small crest, which was gold in color and it had a strange symbol in the middle.

"That's a crest! But why would Davis have one? He wasn't a part of the first generation of Digidestind" TK asks no one in particular.

"More importantly, look at the symbol on the crest! It looks like a combination of the Crest of Courage and the Crest of Friendship!" Izzy said, pointing at the symbol, which had the Crest of Friendship inside the Crest of Courage.

"You're right! But why does it have both my and Matt's crest in it?" Tai asks as he puts his hand on his chin.

"Urgh! Nothing makes any sense! What were Davis and DemiVeemon hiding?!" Matt said in frustration while crossing his arms.

"Wait, his D-Terminal!" Kari suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to jump in shock.

"Davis' D-Terminal? What about it, Kari?" Ken asks, being confused along with everyone else.

"The day before Davis' and DemiVeemon disappeared, I saw Davis constantly staring at a message on his D-Terminal. If we had his D-Terminal, we can find out the reason they left!" Kari explained.

Everyone except Joe smiled, happy that they finally had a lead to where their leader had disappeared to. But that happiness is short lived when the doctor to be said "I don't think that's gonna happen guys. When I checked Davis' pockets, I couldn't find his D-Terminal anywhere but I found this instead". Joe takes out a device that looked like a D-3 but it had a gold ring with digital code etched into it, around the screen and it had Davis' crest on the button below the screen.

"It's Davis' D-3 but it looks like it had been altered for some reason" Izzy said as he studies the device.

"A mysterious crest and an altered digivice? What's going on here?" Tai asks, getting a headache from all the questions that the duo of Miracles had brought from their reappearance.

Later that day, the Digidestind and their digimons were still in Kamiya apartment only now the Motomiya family was there too. They came as fast as they could after Ms. Kamiya had called them to inform about the condition of their son.

When they arrived, Jun and her mother cried when they saw Davis covered in bandages and lying on the couch, since Joe told Tai and Matt to move him there, unconscious. Mr. Motomiya tried to keep a stern look but he looked like he was about to break into tears at any moment.

Suddenly, DemiVeemon slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "Whoa, don't try to get up. You're still too injured" said Joe as he gently pushes the little dragon to lie back down on the coffee table. DemiVeemon reluctantly follows the doctor's orders and lie back down with his head place on a soft pillow.

"Where's Davis? Is he okay?" the blue dragon asks worried about his partner's safety.

"Davis is going to be alright. He's sleeping on the couch right now".

DemiVeemon turns his head to the left and sees Davis sleeping soundly on the couch. This relaxed the digital dragon as he adjusts the pillow to enjoy his rest.

"Uh… DemiVeemon. Can I ask you a question?" Tai said, sitting on the floor next to the table.

"What is it Tai?" DemiVeemon asks as he turns to the brunet.

"You guys have been missing for a whole year. Where were you and what happened when you two disappeared?" the former leader asks, hoping to get some answers.

DemiVeemon suddenly became tensed up and was sweating heavily. "I-I'm sorry Tai, but I can't tell you what happened. I'm really sorry" he said before turning away to avoid the other's gaze.

Everyone was shocked by how the little dragon was acting; they had never seen him looked so worried and afraid before. Now they were getting more worried about what happened to the duo when they disappeared.

Then they hear groans and turns towards its source, which was Davis. The brunet twists and turned in his sleep, looking like he was fighting something. "Vee, it's coming! We have to get out of here! Watch out, there's one right behind you! No, stay back! NO!" he yelled with his raised defensively in front of his face.

"Davis, wake up! It's just a dream!" called out Jun, who was sitting in the living room with the Digidestind, as she tries to wake him up. Mr. and Ms. Motomiya walks into the living room when they heard the screams. They were shocked to see their daughter shaking their injured son.

Davis opened his eyes and stumble onto the floor in his attempt to get out of his sister's grip. He pushes himself as fast as he could, away from everyone. "W-Where am I? W-Where's Veemon?" the goggle boy asks with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Davis, I'm right here" said DemiVeemon as he gets off the coffee table and walks up to his partner.

"Vee? Oh, thank god you're alright" Davis said as he hugs his digimon very closely. "Where are we Vee?" he asks as he pulls back slightly to look into DemiVeemon's eyes.

"We're in Tai and Kari's house Davis. See?" the little dragon said, gesturing to the living room behind him.

Davis raised his head looked at his surroundings. He then notices his friends and his family that were in the room staring at him. The brunet started to get nervous from all the stares and subconsciously tried to hold his crest. When he felt nothing but air, he looked down to see his crest was missing. "My crest! Man, where is it?!" the goggle boy panicked as he furiously checked his pockets for it.

"Don't worry Davis, its right here" said Kari as she shows the tag with the crest in front of her worried leader.

Davis looked up and the moment he saw his crest, rudely snatched it from the other brunet's hand and ties it around his neck. "Thank god it's still here" he said as he gets off the floor.

"Davis I don't think you should get up, you're still horribly injured!" insisted Joe but it fell upon deaf ears as the goggle boy stands up and stumbles his way into the kitchen to get something to eat.

A moment later, Davis comes out of the kitchen with one of Ms. Kamiya's strange food experiments in his hands and he was eating very casually, much to the disgust of those who have eaten the lady's cooking before. "You know Ms. Kamiya, this is quite good" he said, causing the Digidestind and their digimons jaws to drop in shock.

"Davis, are you feeling okay?" ask Tai, wondering if his protégé had gone insane.

"Better than I've been for the past year, right Vee?" said Davis as DemiVeemon hops his way beside him.

"Yep!" the little dragon exclaimed with pride as the brunet gives him the rest of whatever it is that he was eating. "Thanks Davis" he said before gorging down on the food.

Davis giggled at his partner's antic while walking to the couch to get some sleep. "Davis, where were you and DemiVeemon? You guys have been missing for a year" ask Kari as the goggle boy sits down. Suddenly, the boy's smile turned into a frown as serious look appeared in his eyes.

"I can't tell you, so just drop it okay?" the brunet said, shadowing his eyes with his bangs.

"But why Davis? We deserve to know what's going on" pleaded Jun, wondering what happened to her usually carefree brother.

"No you don't! Now just drop it okay!" yelled Davis, shocking everyone in the room from the outburst. He ignored the stares and lied down on the couch to rest.

(5 months later)

Davis and Veemon were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Motomiya apartment, watching TV. Suddenly the phone began ringing and seeing as how the duo were the only in the house, because Davis' parent are at work like usual and Jun was hanging out with some of her friends, the brunet gets off the couch to answer it.

The goggle boy limps his way to the phone since his knee had not fully healed. "Hello, Motomiya residents" he said.

"Davis is that you?" said a raspy younger voice at the other end.

"Yeah, I'm Davis Motomiya. Who are you?".

"Davis it's me, Takato. We have a problem" the boy said, sounding very worried.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" ask Davis, gaining Veemon's attention.

"I can't tell you on the phone, there are too many people here. Meet me at where we first met a year ago".

"Sure… Wait does he also know about this?".

"Yeah he does, he'll be there soon".

"Okay then, I'll be there. Bye" Davis said as he puts the phone back on the receiver.

"Davis what's going on?" ask Veemon, walking up to his partner.

"We have to go to the meeting point, Vee. Something has happened" said the brunet as he walks into his bedroom to get changed.

A moment later, Davis comes out of his room wearing a blue and white jacket that had red and orange flames at the bottom over a black tank top, cream pants yellow sports gloves and a pair of red goggles with blue straps and golden tinted lenses on his head.

Veemon jumps onto his partner's shoulder before the duo leaves the apartment, not leaving a note or a clue of where they were going. When they got outside, they head to the apartment building's staircase to get down faster. Unbeknownst to the duo of Miracles, Kari, Tai and digimons just happened to be walking down the hallway when they got out of their apartment.

"Isn't that Davis and Veemon?" ask Kari with her partner, Gatomon, sitting on her shoulder.

"Yeah it is, but check out his new outfit" Tai said, noticing the new clothes and goggles.

"Where do you think they're going?".

"I don't know. Maybe we should follow them" the older Kamiya suggested.

Kari nodded her head in agreement and soon the group was following the lone brunet and dragon. Even though Davis was walking in a slight limp, he was moving surprisingly fast and manages to weave through the crowds very swiftly. The Kamiya siblings struggle to keep up and lost him several time but they manage to catch up with him later.

"Man, he's pretty quick for a guy with a bad knee" Tai commented, managing to catch up to the other brunet after losing him for the six time in the crowds of people.

Suddenly in the middle of their tailing, the sibling accidentally stumbled into Matt and TK. "Tai, Kari! What's up guys?" Matt called out as the blonds approached them.

"Hey, not so loud!" Tai whispered angrily. "Davis and Veemon are going somewhere and we want to know where and why" he explained.

The Ishida brothers nodded in understanding before walking with the Kamiyas to tail their friend. Luckily, that street did not have so many people in it, allowing them to be able to catch up quickly.

Soon they arrived at a park that was empty, except for two boys, one was wearing a crimson and white jacket with its hood covering his face over a blue T-shirt and grey pants. The other one, was wearing a red and white jacket over a yellow T-shirt, dark brown pants, light brown fingerless gloves, a light brown cap that was pull down over his eyes and red goggles with orange tinted lenses.

Davis walks up to the boys and greets the hooded one with a high-five and the one with the cap, a fist bump. Suddenly, one of the nearby bushes begin to rustle and a red dinosaur with a white abdomen and black markings came out with a girl with pale skin, long pink hair and pink eyes wearing a dark blue shirt a smiley face in the middle and dark green pants.

The Kamiyas and Ishidas moved closer to listen to what the other group was saying.

"Hey Diana, how are you doing?" ask Davis as he gives the pink haired girl a friendly hug.

"Great thanks to what you three did for me but I think that might not last" said Diana after breaking away from the hug.

"What do you mean?" the brunet asks while his partner jumped off his shoulder and went to play with the red dinosaur from earlier.

"Let me explain Davis" said the hooded boy as he pulls his hoodie down, revealing a slightly tanned young boy with crimson eyes and brown hair. "They know that Diana is in the city".

"That's not good. What do we do?" asks Davis, worried about his friend's safety.

"The only thing we can do Davis…" started the third boy in the group as he turns his cap around. "…Stand and fight" he finished with some of brown bangs covering his brown eyes.

Suddenly TK and Kari's D-Terminals started beeping, signaling an email. When they opened it to read the message, they were shocked by what was written.

'Digidestind, a new evil was detected in the Human World in your city. Other groups of Digidestind from Japan will be coming to Odaiba to aid in defeating this enemy. The fate of the Digital World rest on your shoulders.

-Gennai'

"A new evil? This sound bad, we should go get the others" said Tai as he turns his back to the other group and walks away.

"But Tai, what about Davis?" Kari asks as the two blonds follow behind him.

"He looks like his busy with his own set of problems. He and Veemon are a powerful team and with the help of those other two, I'm sure they can handle whatever problem they're in".

Kari reluctantly nodded her head and followed the boys out of the park. A moment later, they arrived at Odaiba Elementary and went to the computer lab to meet their friends and the other Digidestind their supposed to work with.

Tai opens the door and inside the room was filled over forty humans and digimons inside. "Whoa, I didn't know there were so many Digidestind in Japan" the brunet said, closing the door after everyone that was with him had entered.

"With you eight, everyone is now here" said a man with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail wearing a white robe.

"Wait, our friend Takato and his partner Guilmon aren't here yet" said a blue haired boy wearing an orange jacket over a grey T-shirt and brown pants.

"And so is our friend Takuya" said a boy with long black that was pulled into a ponytail and covered by a blue bandana that had grey stripes wearing a blue jacket with yellow stripes over a yellow T-shirt and grey pants.

"Also Davis isn't here" Ken said.

"I understand that you want to wait for your friends but this is important and we have to do this now" Gennai insisted sounding a little impatient. "Now, this new evil is very powerful and its very existent threatens the Digital World. Your digivices will be given the ability to detect the enemy but only if you're close enough to the target" the digital man explained.

Everyone handed their digivice to Izzy, so the computer nerd can upgrade their devices. After the upgrading, Gennai told them where they need to go. A moment later, the large group of Digidestind was walking down the sidewalk of a street with their digivices in hand.

Suddenly all their devices started beeping and a map appeared, showing them where their new enemy was. They run to the source and when they reach it, they all became shocked by what they saw.

Davis, Takato, Takuya, Diana and their digimons were sitting on a bench at the park that Tai, Kari, Matt, TK and their digimons were in earlier. "Gogglehead? What are you doing here?" asks a girl with red hair tied into a ponytail wearing a white T-shirt with turquoise sleeves and a full heart at the front and blue jeans.

"Oh no, they found us!" yelped Diana as she hides behind Takuya, who was turning his cap to cover his eyes.

"Takato, we need to get out of here" Davis said while Veemon jumps onto his shoulder and he pulls down his goggles to conceal his eyes.

The Tamer of Hazard said nothing as he pulls his hoodie over his head and turns towards to their friend with Guilmon standing in front of him. He takes out his digivice, which looked like his old D-Power but the strap was black instead of red and its body was now crimson in place of the old white body, and Modify Card. "I'm really sorry guys. Digi-Modify! MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles activate!" he said as he slashes the card through the device.

Two green missile silos with smiley face appeared on Guilmon's shoulders before he fired two giant missiles at his friends. The Digidestind quickly ducked down to avoid the attack that flew above them. Unfortunately the attack destroyed most of the park, leaving pillars of smoke and the ground a blaze.

When they looked up, they see the backs of their friends retreating forms with one thing in their minds, 'what is going on?' before they fell unconscious from the force of the blast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tai opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He saw nearly all of the Digidestind and digimons are still unconscious. The former leader gets up onto his feet and walks up to the closest person to him that was conscious, which happens to be Joe and Gomamon.

"You okay Joe?" the brunet asks while holding his side that was aching for some reason.

"Yeah, Gomamon and I are fine. We were lucky that those missiles exploded as far away as it did. So far my medical examination of the team hadn't shown any serious injuries. Just cuts and bruises" the doctor to be said as he examines his newly awoken friend.

"I-I can't believe that Takato would do this" cried a female voice. The foursome turn towards the source, which was a brunet girl with her tied into a ponytail wearing a yellow shirt inside a green dress. She was being comforted by her partner, Leomon, as she sobs with her head in her hands.

"I can't believe it too. Chumley was the kind of guy that would die to protect his friends and complete strangers but now, he didn't just attacked us, he didn't seem to care if his attack would miss and hit innocent bystanders" said a boy with brown hair wearing a green visor on his head, a black T-shirt with a yellow cross and white pants.

"We got to find those guys and figure out what going on" said Koji, dusting his pants as he walks up to Tai.

"Yeah we should, but first we need to make sure everyone is okay" the brunet said, just finished getting checked by Joe.

A moment later, the Digidestind and their partners were checked and cleared by the good doctor and now they were in search of their ex-leaders. Suddenly, there was an explosion somewhere in the city and the digimons digivolve to get there faster.

They soon arrived at the battlefield and they see a knight with white and red armor while carrying a lance on his right hand and a shield on his left. The knight was fighting a long green dragon and a yellow tiger with purple stripes and wings.

"Look guys! Takato and Guilmon are Mihiramon and Majiramon!" gasp a blue haired boy with glasses wearing an orange T-shirt with a light brown shirt over it and brown pants.

"Davis get Diana to safety, there's more coming!" Gallantmon called out as he attacks the tiger deva with his lance while blocking a barrage of arrows that were coming from the dragon deva with his shield.

"Right!" said Davis before dragging the pink haired girl with him and away from the fighting. But as they were leaving the area, a white and purple snake got in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere" Sandiramon hissed as he moves closer to the duo. Davis stood in front of Diana with his arms stretched out protectively to his sides. "You will parish with her then traitor" he said, preparing to strike.

"Not if I can't help it!" yelled a voice, and then a dragon in red and yellow armor with orange wings coming out of his back, tackles the snake deva and rams him into the building next to him.

Davis nodded his thanks to Aldamon before continuing his escape with Diana closely behind him. Suddenly a large black ox that had two arms and wearing red armor jumped out from one of the buildings. "You have no one left to defend her, traitor. Give her to us and the Sovereigns might be merciful enough to forgive you for this treachery" Vajramon said taking out his blades.

"Not a chance" the Keeper of Miracles said, staring down the deva. Out of nowhere, Sandiramon flew by and collided the ox deva.

"Get out of here you two! I'll handle these chumps!" Aldamon said, landing in front of the duo.

With a nod of agreement, he dragged the girl down another street. At that same moment, the Digidestind dismounted their digimons and went to the one person that can explain everything to them, Davis. They caught up to the fleeing duo quite quickly and surround them.

"Davis, enough running! We deserve an explanation to all of this!" Tai yelled angrily.

"There's nothing to explain Tai, you chose your side and we chose ours" said Davis non-chantingly as he pulls Diana to hide behind him.

"What do you mean Davis? Nothing is making any sense!" Matt said standing next to his best friend.

"I figured Gennai wouldn't tell you what's really going on. If he won't tell you, then I won't either! ExVeemon!" the goggle boy called out. Within seconds, his dragon partner lands right behind the duo.

"You can't escape Davis, you're surrounded and most of our digimons can fly too" said Yolie matter-of-factly.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

A bolt of lightning and a barrage of fireballs hit the ground around the two, causing the Digidestind and their digimons to stumble back. ExVeemon took this opportunity to pick up both Davis and Diana into his arms and fly away from their former friends.

Everyone watched as ExVeemon landed next to Aldamon and Gallantmon, who was standing on his trusty stead, Grani. "The devas have been dealt with but I don't think we'll be safe anytime soon. We have to leave" the Royal Knight said as he surveys the surroundings for any threats that may arrive.

Davis nodded his head in understanding while the Warrior of Flame stretches his wings to prepare to take off. "Wait, don't go!" Kari pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as the three take to the skies and left.

Everyone watched the retreating forms of their friends; suddenly Koji punches his fist at the wall next to him. "Their gone again! Why won't they tell us what is really going on?!" he growled, not liking being left in the dark, especially when it came to his best friend.

"They may not want to tell us what's happening but Davis did say that there was someone else that also knew about this…" Tai began gaining everyone's attention. "…Gennai" the brunet finished.

The Digidestind and their digimons had determined looks in their eyes as they left the street to confront the digital man. A moment later, everyone returned to the computer lab in Odaiba Elementary and inside they see Gennai looking out one of the windows.

"Gennai, you're hiding something from us and we want answers!" yelled Tai angrily at his old friend.

The digital man quickly turned around and he stared at the Digidestind with a shock expression. "H-How did you know?" he stuttered.

"Davis told us there was something you weren't telling us! Now what's going on?!" the former leader shouted with his arms cross in front of his chest.

"I have no choice but to tell you the truth it seems" Gennai sighed as he walks away from the window. "Very well, let me start from the beginning then" he said, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "This new evil that you are currently hunting is actually an old enemy that the Tamer had defeated in the past".

"That we defeated?" Henry asks, trying to remember the enemies that they had fought.

"That's correct, the Sovereigns called it, Chaos" Gennai said, but he received confused stares as the Tamers try to remember who Chaos was. "Not ringing any bells? I can understand why, since humans called it by a different name, the D-Reaper".

All the Tamers and their digimons eyes widen when they heard that name, remembering all they have been through when they fought it. Jeri started shaking in fear remembering how the D-Reaper used her to help destroy the Real World.

"What's a D-Reaper?" Tai asks, since the Warriors and the normal Digidestind have never fought that enemy before.

"The D-Reaper was a program design to keep the number of digimons in the Digital World at a fix limit, but it slowly evolved and started to destroy both the Digital World and the Real World" Henry explained. "It was very powerful to the point, not even the combined force of all the Sovereigns and us, Tamers can defeat it.

"Whoa, then how did you guys defeat it?" Izzy asks, being the ever curious one.

"My father and his friends used a program called Juggernaut to de-evolve the D-Reaper back into a simple program but it also caused the digimon to de-evolve and forced us to send them back to the Digital World" the green tamer answered.

"Wow, I can't believe there's an enemy so strong that you had to de-evolve it just to beat it" Ken mused with his hand on his chin.

"But Gennai, the D-Reaper wasn't supposed to able to evolve. Juggernaut made sure of that" said Henry.

"The Sovereigns thought so too, because of that they went to help the other digimons repair the Digital World and allowed to become strong enough to escape its prison" Gennai replied with a grim expression. "But luck happened to be on our side for because of all the havoc that happened from not only the D-Reaper but also several other enemies, the Digital World had very few gates that can bring one to the Human World".

"If that's true then how come it's here in the Real World?" asks a boy with black hair wearing a green short sleeved shirt over a red long sleeved T-shirt and grey pants.

"Because it contacted someone from the Human World to help it escape" said Gennai.

"Who did it called to help it?" Kari asks, then her eyes widen when something clicked in her head. "Don't tell us that…" she trailed off.

"Unfortunately yes, Davis, Takato and Takuya had betrayed the Digital World and brought the D-Reaper to the Human World".

"No way! Chumley hated the D-Reaper just as badly as we did! There's no way he and Guilmon would help that thing come to the Real World!" yelled Kazu, defending his best friend.

"Just like he wouldn't hurt his friends? What I tell you now is the truth. Your friends are traitors, protecting the greatest enemy that both worlds will ever face".

Everyone in the room did not want to believe any of the accusations that were thrown at their friends and leaders but it was hard not to believe that it may be true, seeing as how they were nearly killed by said friends earlier that day.

Suddenly an explosion outside caught their attention and everyone ran out of the computer lab. When outside, they saw a samurai with a horse as the lower half of his body, both wearing golden armor, carrying a giant sword on his right hand and a smaller sword on the other hand, fighting Gallantmon.

The group heard an explosion above them and saw a giant grey beetle with four orange and grey wings, in the middle of a heated hand-to-hand battle with Aldamon.

"Hurry Diana! We need to get out of here!" they barely hear Davis said through the destruction. Looking at the streets below, they see the goggle boy dragging the pink haired girl away from the fighting.

"Dark Shot!" called out a voice before an orange missile hits the ground in front of the duo, causing them to fly back a few feet. The normal Digidestind and their digimon felt chills run down their spines, remembering the digimon that uses that kind of attack.

A dinosaur made completely out of bones with an orange missile on his back comes out from in between the buildings and approached the injured humans with Davis standing protectively in front of Diana. ExVeemon flew down and punched SkullGreymon but it had little effect.

The Ultimate swat the dragon out of the way and continue his approach to the duo. "Hey guys, a little help here?" Davis called out while searching for a way out.

"I'm kind of busy!" yelled Gallantmon and Aldamon in unison as they dodge an attack from their respective opponents.

"Davis we have no choice, I have to fight" said Diana as she walks past Davis to face SkullGreymon. Suddenly, the pink haired girl began to grow as her arms started to turn green while her fingers became red, her legs turned pink, her hair was being absorbed into her head as it turns blue and her mouth turned in jigsaw-like jaw and finally her torso turned grey with her ribs coming out.

"W-What is that thing?" Yolie stuttered as the thing that was once Diana finished transforming.

"That's the D-Reaper. Her head was part of a creature called a Cable Reaper, the arms belong to an Optimizer, Paratice Head legs and Creep Hands body" Henry listed down the D-Reaper's body parts.

The D-Reaper, who was slightly taller than Gallantmon, pulls back her right claw and called out "Mjöllnir Thunder!". Her claw was charged with electricity before she punches SkullGreymon, turning him into data within seconds. She then turned her attention to other fights that were going on.

"Shoumetsu no Hadou!" the D-Reaper called out before a wave of darkness came out of her mouth and destroyed Zanbamon.

"Thanks for the help Diana" said Gallantmon as he turns his attention to the remaining enemy, GrandisKuwagamon. He jumps up and charges his lance just as Grani flies under his feet. "Lightning Joust!" the Royal Knight called out the moment he was almost at point blank range from the bug digimon, thus finishing it off.

"Just for your information, I had that guy" Aldamon huffed as the duo fly down to their friend.

"Sure you did" said Gallantmon in Takato's voice, rolling his eyes inside his Tamer Sphere.

On the ground, Davis was checking on his partner for any serious injuries. "Looks like SkullGreymon didn't hit you too hard" the goggle boy said as he helps ExVeemon up.

"Are you two okay?" asks the D-Reaper in a voice that would have brought chills down any creature's spine.

"Nothing a rest can't cure" ExVeemon said as he dusts himself.

"That's good, because we're going to get going soon" Aldamon said as he lands next to the group while Gallantmon hovers on Grani.

"I can't believe you would work with the D-Reaper!" yelled a female voice behind them. They turn to the source to see the Warriors, Digidestind, Tamers and their digimons walking to them with mixed expressions. "Why would you help this thing?! After what it did to Jeri!" Rika shouted, looking beyond the point of just angry.

Gallantmon just stares at his friend with his gold eyes for a moment before looking away and said "You would never understand my reasons Rika. Life isn't always black and white" sadly in Takato's voice. Grani slowly rises higher off the ground while the D-Reaper turned back into Diana, so Aldamon can carry her and ExVeemon picks up Davis into his arms.

The trio flew away from their friends again to find somewhere to hide and rest before more digimons find them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Everyone went to Odaiba Park to think about what had happened earlier. Even though it happened right in front of their eyes, some of them still did not want to believe that the leaders of their respective groups had betrayed them to protect such a powerful and deadly enemy.

"Now that everyone has settled down, I think we should now discuss about what we're going to do next" Tai said, using his past experience as leader of his group to good use.

"What's there to discuss? We have to protect the Digital World, no matter what it takes and who we face" Matt said matter-of-factly.

"I agree with Matt, we got a job to do" said TK.

"But what about our friends that are with the D-Reaper? You can't honestly say that you're more than willing to fight them?" asks a girl with long blond wearing a purple cap, a purple vest over a blue and white striped T-shirt and a purple skirt.

"If that's what it takes to protect the Digital World, then yes I would".

"Even though I don't really like this idea, I have to agree with the blondies over there" Koji said, gaining shocked stares from the other Warriors.

"Koji, you can't be serious about fighting Takuya! You two are best friends!" said a large boy with spiky brown hair wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit.

"You think I don't know that?! I'm just following what I think is right! Takuya once told me that!" the lone wolf said.

"If Koji's up for the idea, then so am I" sighed Koichi, not really happy about fighting the guy who help him get over guilt he felt from being Duskmon.

"Man, I hope I don't regret this when it's all over. Count me in" JP reluctantly agreed with the plan.

"I can't believe you guys! This is Takuya and his friends we're talking about! And you're agreeing to this?" Zoe shouted.

"There's no other way Zoe" said a brunet boy wearing a large orange hat, a white T-shirt and yellow shorts, with a sad look on his face.

Zoe sighed before reluctantly nodded her head to show she agreed with decision.

"Looks like the Warriors all agree on the plan" Tai said before turning his attention to the Tamers. "Err… What about you guys? You know if guys don't want to-" was all the brunet managed to say before getting cut off.

"Leomon and I want to be a part of plan" Jeri said, shocking the Tamers and their digimons.

"But Jeri, this is Takato that we'll be fighting. Are you sure you want to do this?" Henry asks.

"I'm dead sure Henry! Takato knows just as well as we do that the D-Reaper should be destroyed! I won't let what happened when that monster first appeared happen again!" Jeri said with confidence.

"As much as I like Takato and Pineapple Head I agree with Jeri, we have to take down the D-Reaper" said a dog like creature with a red bandana around his neck and a smiley face on his stomach.

"Chumley, what have you gotten yourself in" sighed Kazu before both he and Kenta also joined in on the idea.

"I'm willing to fight if it means that both the Digital World and the Real World are kept safe from harm" said a brunet boy wearing a brown sweater that had thin white strips, jeans and a brown belt.

"This is Goggleheads fault, so I guess I'm in" Rika said non-chantingly.

Henry could not believe that all his friends and their digimon agree to fight Takato, the one who saved almost all their live at least once, some even more and single handedly stopped an invasion of parasite digimons called Parasimon. Suddenly he felt someone tugging his jacket and he looks down to see his younger sister Suzie, who had brown-red hair that was tied into pigtails wearing traditional Chinese clothes.

"Henwy, awe we weally going to fight Takato?" she asks looking at her brother's eyes.

Henry really did not want to fight his best friend but he knew that whatever he said the others were going to fight Takato and he did not want them to get seriously injured. "Yes, Suzie. Yes we are" he said very reluctantly.

Suzie nodded her head to her brother.

"The Tamers are also in this. Now that just leaves our group" Tai said staring at the Digidestind with an expectant look.

"I hate fighting on of our own. This reminds me too much about our first time in the Digital World but the two worlds are in danger. I'm in" Sora said with a sad look on her face.

"I also don't like it when friends fight each other but if we don't do anything all our friends will perish. Palmon and I will try our best to help" Mimi said.

"I'm joining you guys too" Izzy said, looking up from his laptop.

"And I can leave you guys to handle this alone, knowing that people are going to get hurt" Joe said as he adjusts his glasses.

"Hawkmon and I are going too. I want to knock some sense into Davis" Yolie said, slamming her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"I find fighting a friend as something wrong but lives depend on us, so I'm with you guys" Cody said.

"I don't want to hurt Davis and Veemon but I have to do what is right" Kari said sadly.

Ken and Willis shared a look and eventually nodded in agreement.

"Looks like everyone agrees with what we have to do. I know it's going to be hard on us but we have to do it" Tai said solemnly.

Everyone leaves the computer lab and head to where they think their former leaders went. A moment later, their digivice started beeping and they could see six figures walking in the quite streets. The digimons landed behind the small group and their partners get off them.

"Guys surrender or we'll be force to fight you!" Tai called out from beside Wargreymon.

"Not a chance we'll surrender Tai! You'll have to fight us if you want to stop us!" Davis yelled at his idol.

"Get real Davis, you guys might be the most powerful members of our teams but we have more people on our side!".

"That doesn't mean anything when you're fighting against us!".

"Big talk coming from you Davis, you only have ExVeemon! You're at a disadvantage!" Tai yelled, trying to psyche them out of fighting.

"Who says I only have ExVeemon?! Golden Digivolution!" Davis called out while raising his D-3 above his head. Suddenly the device's body gold instead of white and Veemon began to glow a golden light.

"Veemon golden digivolves to… Magnamon!"

The Digidestind stare at the Golden Royal Knight with awe. "Veemon manage to digivolve into Magnamon! But how?" Kari asks no one in particular.

Takuya and Takato look at each other and nodded their head before taking out their digivices.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!"

"EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!"

"Aldamon!"

The digimons from both side charged at each other. From first glance one would think this would with a landslide victory for the Digidestind but when you look closer you can see that both sides were at a stalemate.

Gallantmon charges at the closest opponent from his group, which was Antylamon. The rabbit deva turned her hands into axes and attack the Royal Knight but he easily deflected each strike with his lance.

While those two were fighting Guardromon fired his missiles at Gallantmon in an attempt to distract him but it failed because the knight raised his shield to block the attack as he continues to duel the ultimate in front of him.

Antylamon was starting get tired from the duel and it gave the Royal Knight an opening to use his Lightning Joust, sending the rabbit deva flying. Moving quicker than anyone had expected, Gallantmon charged his lance and fired another Lightning Joust towards Guardromon, smashing him into the wall behind him.

Leomon charges towards the knight and uses his Fist of the Beast King but it got swatted away by Gallantmon's lance and got punched at the face by the edge of his shield.

"Man, since when did chumley got so good at fighting so many people at one time?" Kazu gasps as he helps his partner get out of the wall.

"It may have something to do with him helping the D-Reaper a year ago" Henry mused, the Tamers watch Beelzemon charge at Gallantmon.

The demon lord used his Darkness Claw but it was quickly intercepted by his opponent's lance. They push each other back a few feet and using incredible speed, Beelzemon quickly recovered and charged again but his attack was anticipated and Gallantmon turned around very quickly, using his cape to blind the demon before bashing his shield at his opponent's face.

"I think we need to biomerge" Henry said as Beelzemon crash landed at a nearby building. Ryo and Rika nodded their heads.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!"

"Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!"

"Cyberdramon biomerge to… Justimon!"

Justimon charges at Gallantmon for hand-to-hand combat while Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon stand at the sidelines as backup. Using his Voltage Blade, they duel with each other but seeing as the Royal Knight had more experience in sword fighting, he was gaining a large advantage in the fight.

"Need some help here!" Justimon called out as he was pushed back by the knight's constant attacks.

MegaGargomon fired his Gargo Missiles at Gallantmon and at the last minute, Justimon jumps out of the blast radius and indirectly made the Royal Knight unprepared for the attack.

Gallantmon dropped to one knee, smoking from the previous attack and using his lance to support his body as he was panting heavily but inside the Tamer Sphere, Takato was smirking.

Meanwhile, Aldamon dodge snowballs that Kumamon was shooting at him as he fly towards the Warrior of Ice at high speed. He was about to strike the bear when a beam of darkness narrowly missed him. The Warrior of Flame flew back a bit and glared at the source of the beam, which was Loweemon.

Aldamon flies up into the sky and rains down fireballs at the two Warriors, heavily injuring them. Kazemon and Beetlemon flew up to fight their former leader while Lobomon runs up to the injured Warriors to make sure their alright.

"Koichi, Tommy, you guys alright?" the Warrior of Light asks.

"Other than being nearly burn to a crisp by Takuya?" Loweemon said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Kazemon and Beetlemon fell from the sky, smoking from the attack. Looking up they saw Aldamon slowly descending to the ground. Furious from his best friend's actions, Lobomon Slide Evolves into KendoGarurumon and uses his Lupine Laser on the Warrior of Flame but it got knock out of the way.

Loweemon and Kumamon follow the Warrior of Light's example and Slides Evolves into JagerLoweemon and Korikakumon. The Beast of Darkness fired his Ebony Blast at Aldamon while the Beast of Ice tries to get close enough to use his Avalanche Axes. The burst of darkness bounces off the former leader's armor harmlessly and when Korikakumon attacks with his axes, the Warrior of Flame simply catches both weapons with his bare hands.

Aldamon pulls back his leg and releases a powerful kick straight at the beast's head, sending him flying backwards. Waves of pink energy hit the Warrior of Flame knocking him back a bit. As he regains his balance a beam of electricity hits him hard on his side. The attack was soon accompanied by a giant wolf that was made of energy. When the smoked cleared, Aldamon was on his hands and knees, taking deep breathes.

Magnamon charges at his closes enemy, MagnaAngemon. The Royal Knight unleashed a barrage of punches that the archangel barely manages to block. Aquilamon uses his Blast Rings to take away some of the pressure but the dragon knight was too fast, after he avoided the attack he went back to fighting the angel before he could relax.

Ankylamon used his Tail Hammer but Magnamon caught the spike ball tip with his arms and throws him at MagnaAngemon sending both of them crashing into a building. An arrow of light flies through the air, aimed at the Golden Ultimate but it hits his armor and bounces off it. Turning to the source, the Royal Knight saw Angewomon, Zudomon and Lilymon with their attacks charged.

Magnamon used his Magna Blaster as the other three fire their attacks, causing a large explosion that blown back Angewomon, Zudomon and Lilymon while the knight was unaffected at all. Aquilamon uses his Grand Horn but the dragon caught his horn and throws him at Garudamon, knocking both digimons down.

MegaKabuterimon and Wendigomon stood at a distance as they fire their Horn Buster and Koko Crusher attack at the Royal Knight. The attacks were ineffective against Magnamon's Chrome Digizoid armor, as he fired missiles from his shoulders and injured the two.

"Wendigomon! That's it Magnamon! We maybe friends but what you did is unforgivable! Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon called out, firing two missiles from his missile launcher arms. The attack sent the Royal Knight flying straight to where his partner is but his armor had minor cracks in it.

"It's over guys, you can't fight anymore" Tai said with his arms cross.

Suddenly laughter filled the air and everyone from the Digidestind side turned their attention to the source, which was Aldamon that was getting back to his feet.

"What's so funny, huh?!" Matt shouted, glaring at the Warrior of Flame while the other Warriors stare at him as if he had gone insane.

"That you guys actually think you've won. Honestly, the Sovereigns hit harder than you guys" Aldamon said, standing up straight before turning his head to his fellow former leaders.

"He's right you know. You guys aren't as tough as you think you are" Gallantmon mused, already on his feet and walking up to stand beside his current team.

"You guys don't know what we had to face when we were gone" Davis said as he holds his crest while Magnamon gets to his feet.

The Digidestind were becoming a little uncomfortable by how calm the three digimon were.

"Let's end this fight" the Keeper of Miracles said as his crest start glow a golden light. "Unity Digivolution!" he called out as he and Magnamon get engulfed by golden light.

"Magnamon unity digivolves to… Magnamon X!"

Currently standing where Davis and Magnamon were, was a digimon that looks like the Golden Royal Knight except his armor was shaped in a way it looked like muscles.

"I really didn't want to use that form again but…" Gallantmon trailed off as he began to glow black.

"Gallantmon slide digivolves to… ChaosGallantmon!"

The new digimon that appeared looked like Gallantmon but instead of being white and red, he was now grey and blue.

"I hope you won't be too shock with what I can do" Aldamon smirked as bars of data start to encase his body.

"Hyper Spirit Evolution!"

"EmperorGreymon!"

"He evolved to EmperorGreymon, but how?!" Zephyrmon asks no one in particular, as the Warriors stared at him with wide eyes.

"Izzy, scan all three of these digimons for us!" Tai ordered feeling nervous.

"EmperorGreymon, Mega-level, Hybrid-Type, his attacks are Dragonfire Crossbow and Pyro Dragons. Be careful guys, he's extremely powerful and very resistant to fire attacks" Izzy explained from his Digimon Analyzer. "ChaosGallantmon, Mega-level, Dark Knight-Type, his attacks are Demon Disaster and Judecca Prison. We also have to be careful when we fight this guy. He maybe a knight but he is merciless in a fight and would kill you in a heartbeat" he continued. "The last guy, Magnamon X, he's a Golden Mega meaning he's more powerful than anything we'd normally face in our adventures. His attacks are Magna Blast and Magna Blaster, but those aren't the only thing we have to worry about, it says here that Magnamon X can transform his armor from normal Chrome Digizoid into Golden Digizoid" the computer nerd finished.

"What does that mean?" MegaGargomon asks in Terriermon's voice.

"It means I can make myself invincible to any and all forms of attack" Magnamon X explained for them with his voice that was a combination of both Davis and Magnamon's voices.

The Digidestind and their digimons paled when they heard the new information. "We're doomed aren't we?" TK commented.

"Pretty much" EmperorGreymon mused as he takes out his sword.

"We'll still defeat you to make sure the Digital World is safe!" Matt yelled at them.

"It seems that you will never understand until you finally lose" sighed Magnamon X as he raised his fists into a combat stance.

The three former leaders separated to fight their individual teams. The moment ChaosGallantmon got within fighting range of the Tamers; they fired their strongest attack at the Dark Knight, causing a lot of smoke to cover him. When the smoke cleared it showed that the knight didn't even a single scratch on his body.

They stare at with utter fear written on their faces while ChaosGallantmon look at them with sadness clear in his eyes. "I'm sorry my friends" he said as he summons his shield and lance. The Dark Knight raises his shield in front of him and it started glowing black. "Judecca Prison!" he called out before firing a beam of black energy. The beam did not hit any of the digimons but the force of the attack reverted them to their original forms.

"No way. Chumley so strong in that form, I think he could easily kill anyone of our digimons with just his lance" Kazu gasps as he helps Guardromon stand up.

Meanwhile, the Warriors were staring at Takuya warily. They did not know what other thing that the Warrior of Flame could do. "Err… Uh… I'm not good at this" EmperorGreymon mumble. "Guys I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for everything" he said as raised his sword up. "Pyro Dragons!" he called out, stabbing his sword into the ground and unleashing nine fire dragons that hit all of the Warriors, turning them back into humans.

As for Magnamon X and the Digidestind, they were just staring at each other, unsure of what to say. "Guys, I'm sorry that I betrayed the Digital World. I had a good reason" the Royal Knight said in sad yet serious tone.

"Then tell us Davis, we'll understand" Kari said in kind and loving voice.

"The D-Reaper didn't call us to the Digital World to help it destroy the worlds. It wanted to evolve outside its programing. It wanted to be alive, so it called us to bring it here. A place where it could evolve".

"That doesn't sound like something wrong" Tai said.

"That's because it wasn't" Magnamon X simply said as he stares at the night sky. The Digidestind and digimon stared at him, confused by what he said. "There's a reason why we didn't want to talk about our disappearance" he said before taking a deep breath. "We killed them, we didn't mean to but we did and we've been running away ever since" the knight finally said before turning away from the group.

"Killed who Davis? What's do you mean?" Tai called out.

Magnamon X stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Ask Gennai" was all he said before continuing to leave, accompanied by EmperorGreymon, who had Diana on his shoulder, and ChaosGallantmon that was riding on Grani. They took to the skies and disappeared from their sight.

The Digidestind went to Odaiba Elementary computer lab and sitting on a chair that was placed where anyone in the room could see him, was Gennai. "Okay Gennai, no more secrets we want to know the truth. What happened when they went to the Digital World a year ago?" Tai demanded, getting tired of all the secrecy.

The digital man said nothing, instead takes out a file from his robe and gives it to the brunet. Tai opened the file and read its contents quietly but a moment later he dropped the file onto the floor, his face paled as if he had seen a ghost. "That's not possible" he mumbled as he eyes that were filled with fear, stare at his trembling hands.

"Tai, what's wrong? What did the file say?" Kari asks starting to get scared by how her brother was acting.

"I… I… I…" Tai stuttered, before taking a deep breath. "It says that Davis, Takato and Takuya killed us and our digimon a year ago".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Everyone stares at Tai with disbelief as they let his words sink in. "T-They killed us?" Sora gasps.

"This has to be some sick joke, right Gennai?" Matt asks, still not wanting to believe that any of this was true.

The digital man was silent as he gets up off the chair and walks to a nearby window, looking at the city outside. "Gennai?" Izzy said as he walks next to the man and laid his hand on his shoulder but at the moment of contact, the brunet suddenly disintegrated into digital data.

"What the hell?!" TK swore as they jump back in shock. Out of nowhere, the group began hearing a loud beeping noise that grew louder and louder until everyone had to cover their ears. A bright light came and blinded them before it became complete darkness.

"What happened?!" yelled a deep voice.

"I don't know sir, the system just went haywire for no reason!" called out a different voice that was not as deep as the earlier one.

"What do you fucking mean it when haywire?! Our systems were design not to malfunction!" the first voice swore loudly.

"Sir, I'm having a malfunction on my systems too!" called out a feminine voice.

"Sir, we have five more malfunction at multiple different departments!" called out a different female voice.

"What the fuck is going on?!" the one all the other voices called 'Sir' swore.

The sound of someone running into the area could be heard before an exhausted voice said "Sir, all the captives and experiments that were held Containment Zone Three and Five are escaping!".

"This is getting fucking ridicules! What happened to our advance fighting force?! Why aren't they containing the situation?!".

"That's the thing sir, they're a bit preoccupied right now" the voice that entered earlier said, sounding a little nervous.

"Shit, they're attacking?! Why was I not told of this?!".

"We wanted to tell you sir, but the communication system in the entire facility had be taken down!".

"Fucking shit! This is worse than I thought, everyone evacuate before-" 'Sir' said before getting cut off by an explosion. Soon the room was filled with screams of the people that were there as more explosions happened.

"We got them all, now what do we do with them?" said a voice that had a childish voice and a hoarse voice.

"They're our friends, we can't leave them behind" said another voice that sounded like deep voice and teenage voice before the sound of glass breaking filled the air and something falling down to something hard.

That something was actually a brunet girl that was slowly opening her eyes. As she looks up to look at her surroundings, she saw a blue dragon wearing golden armor. "Kari, are you alright?" he asks her with worry reflecting in his eyes.

"Davis is that you?" Kari managed to ask through her drowsiness.

"Yeah Kari, it's me" the dragon knight mused as he holds the girl closer to him. "Okay guys, let's get everyone out of here!" he called out to the others that were with him.

"About time! Any longer in this stink hole, I think I'd barf" complained a dragon warrior wearing red armor.

"Stop complaining and help us break these tubes before reinforcements get here" said a knight in grey and blue armor as he raises his lance to break a large tube that had someone inside it.

A moment later, they finish destroying all the tubes containing the others and they were now standing on their feet. "Guys! Man, are we lucky you came for us!" Kazu cheered, happy that his best friend was there.

"Now's not the time to celebrate Kazu, we need to get out of here fast" the dark knight said as he walks to a large opening that used to be the door.

"What do you mean Takato?" Henry asks, carrying his sister in his arms while their partners sit on his shoulders.

"We don't have time to explain it here. We'll tell you when we get back to base" the golden knight said before turning to the large screen that was hanging above the tubes. "Armagaddamon we got everyone and are heading back to base. Make sure this place blows sky high when we're at a safe distance".

Suddenly the image of a giant purple bug like creature appears on screen and muse "Don't worry; this facility's reactor is powerful enough to make a glorious explosion".

"Thanks and contact Gennai to tell him to send Tankmon reinforcements to cover our escape" the Royal Knight said.

"Understood Magnamon X, Armagaddamon out" the mega said before fading from the screen.

"Armagaddamon? Davis, please don't tell me that was the same one that tried to kill us" Tai groaned as he leans against a computer to not fall down.

"It is Tai but a lot has change over the year. Come on let's go" Magnamon X said before flying out with as many people he could carry on his arms and shoulders. ChaosGallantmon and EmperorGreymon followed suit carrying the rest of the group with them.

A moment later everyone exits the building and was now standing in front of a battlefield with a large variety of digimons fighting off an army of strange mechanical creatures that were made of black armor and dark blue cable that connect the armor together.

"What kind of digimons are those things?!" Sora exclaimed in fear as they watch the strange digimons and normal digimons fight in a heated battle. Out of nowhere one of those mysterious androids lands in front Magnamon X and prepares to attack them but got hit by a missile and turned into data particles.

The group turns to the source of the missile and sees an army of tank like digimons coming their way. "There's our escape plan, let's go guys" the Golden Knight said before flying towards them with the others behind him.

The Tankmons continue to fire barrages of missiles into the battlefield from their current position until the group was safely behind their defense line. After they did, the army charges into the fight gun blazing while the trio continue to fly ahead before finally coming across a heavily armored base camp.

They land in the middle of the camp and dropped off everyone they were carrying to waiting plant digimons with a flower for a head. "The Floramons will take you guys to the best medic we have while we go talk to Gennai" Magnamon X said before leaving with ChaosGallantmon and EmperorGreymon.

The group was brought to a tent that was filled with injured digimons and there was a digimon wearing a wizard cloak and hat who was tending to them all by himself.

"Head Medic sir, we have a lot of injured people that need your attention!" the Floramons said in unison as they maneuver through the beds filled with injured.

"Bring them to the examination area, I'm almost finished tending to this patient" the wizard said in a voice that Gatomon and Kari found familiar. After they were placed on makeshift examination tables, the wizard digimon comes in and said "Now let's see what's wrong with all of you". "Gatomon, Kari, what you two doing here?" he gasps when he saw the duo of Light amongst the injured.

"Wizardmon you're alive?!" the first generation Digidestind exclaimed in shock and excitement at seeing their old friend.

"You guys know this Wizardmon?" JP asks tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah, he helped us during our adventure and got killed trying to Gatomon and Kari from one of our old bad guys, Myotismon" TK explained to the Warrior of Thunder.

"But how are you alive?" Sora asks the wizard.

"I wasn't so sure myself of how I came back to life but when I did, I was nearly killed by those monstrosity that the brave mons here in this tent and out there on the battlefield are fighting" Wizardmon explained to them.

"About those things, what are they?" Rika said in her usual inpatient way.

"They are digimon with no soul, they're called Terrormon. They were created by the human from this Human World to destroy and enslave digimons".

"Wait, you're saying that humans made these things? But how?" Koji asks, unable to wrap his head on the idea.

"I don't know how they could make them that is something you should ask your friends about, but I do know these things are horrible creatures. They will kill anything that it thinks is a digimon without hesitation or mercy and if they can't kill it they'll try to capture it, so they can bring it to their creators" Wizardmon said solemnly to the group.

"Then let's go asks them more about these things!" Yolie exclaimed with anticipation but got stopped by the wizard digimon.

"Not yet, I have to make sure all of you are fit to go outside" he said before carefully inspecting them for injuries.

After the long medical examination was done, they were all clear to leave since the only thing wrong with them was that they stagger from being unconscious for too long. As they leave the medical tent, the group saw Magnamon X, ChaosGallantmon and EmperorGryemon talking to Gennai about something.

They walked up to them to ask about the world they are in and the Terrormons that terrorize the digimons there. Just as they arrived, Gennai had finished talking to the trio and headed off to do something.

"Hey guys, we wanted to ask a few questions" Tai asks the megas.

"We got some time to answer a few questions" Magnamon X said.

"First thing all of us want to know is, where are we?".

"We're in the Human World of course!" the Golden Knight said like it was obvious.

"This is the Real World? My god, what happened to it?" Jeri asks as they just notice there were human buildings near the camp.

"You don't know?" the dragon knight asks, giving the group strange looks. His eyes then widen as a realization came to him and said "Oh yeah I forgot, you guys haven't been here before", which was responded with a face palm from ChaosGallantmon while EmperorGreymon shakes his head at the knight.

"What do you mean we never been here before?" Henry asks the three powerful digimons.

"What Magnamon X means is that this isn't the same Human World as the one we come from. This one is an alternate version of our world" ChaosGallantmon explained to them.

"An alternate universe? Whoa!" Tommy gasps in awe at the fact.

"Yeah but as you can tell from the fighting, it's not exactly the good kind of alternate universe" EmperorGreymon said in a solemn tone.

"But how did we get here?" Willis asks.

"They don't remember. Hmm…" Magnamon X mused as he puts his hand on his chin. "It must have been caused from the tests the scientists were going to them" he mumbles, deep in thought.

"I never thought I'd see Davis actually thinking about something other than soccer" Yolie joked.

Rolling his eyes at the lavender haired girl, Tai walks up to ChaosGallantmon and asks "What's really going on guys? If we're in an alternate universe, how did we get here and what happened to this place?".

"It's complicated Tai, just know that the humans in this universe know about digimons and are currently waging war with them" the dark knight said vaguely.

"Humans and digimons are fighting each other? Why?" Kari asks, being utterly confused like everyone else.

"It'd be better if we brought you to people that can explain it clearer to you guys" EmperorGreymon said just as they heard a flock of giant wings flapping towards their camp. "Looks like your scouting teams are back, ChaosGallantmon" he mused as they turn to the source of the sound.

"About time they got here, I've been waiting for ages" the knight said as several Devidramon, NeoDevimon and LadyDevimon landed in the camp, leaded by a Myotismon.

"ChaosGallantmon, we got good news and bad news" the Myotismon said as he bows in front of the said mega.

"Hurry up and tell me, I have somewhere I need to go soon" ChaosGallantmon said non-chantingly.

"Our people fighting in Osaka and most of the Northern region had won a large battle and are now fortifying strongholds there" the vampire began. "Unfortunately they had suffered heavy losses and are vulnerable to attacks from China or Russia" he finished.

"Then get your squadron ready to head North, Myotismon. We can't risk losing our hard earn strongholds to the enemy" the dark knight said. "And while you're heading there, tell the Daemon Corps; I need to see them at Central Headquarters as soon as possible" he added a moment later.

"But ChaosGallantmon, the Daemon Corps are already heading there to receive orders from the Warrior of Darkness, who needs them for a battle" Myotismon explained, which shocked the Warrior twins.

"I need them more than he does, now tell him to find other troops to aid him in his skirmish" ChaosGallantmon ordered sounding very irritated.

"Yes sir" the vampire bowed before leaving. But as he was walking away, he notices the Digidestind standing nearby. "Ah Digidestind, it's been a while since we last met" he smirked at them.

"Wait, you're the Myotismon we've fought at our universe!" Tai exclaimed pointing at the digimon accusingly.

"Yes that is me Child of Courage. But it seems that we'll be working on the same side this time around" Myotismon mused before finally leaving to do his duties.

"Even Myotismon is working with us? This version of the Real World must be really screwed up" TK joked.

"And it is TK, come on we need to get to Central Headquarters" Magnamon X said before flying to a train station that was in the camp.

"Wow, he actually got TK's name right!" Willis joked to lighten the mood but failed horribly.

The group walks towards the station and was surprise to see a Trailmon but it was cover with metal armor and had MetalMamemons standing protectively on top of it.

"This Trailmon is brings digimon survivors to Central Headquarters" EmperorGreymon explained before he, ChaosGallantmon and Magnamon X glowed and returned to their respective forms.

"Come on in before all the seats get taken" said Davis, who was wearing the same clothes as the ones inside the weird dream world. The Keeper of Miracles enters the first carriage behind the Trailmon with his partner, Veemon on his shoulder.

"And we mean that literally, almost every day these Trailmons get packed with survivors" Takato said, entering the next carriage with his partner, Guilmon, who was now black instead of his usual red following closely behind him.

"But don't expect any food or travel entertainment in this trip" Takuya mused with his hand behind his head as he mindlessly walks into a different carriage.

The group watches as the trio enter their carriages and shrugged their shoulders before entering themselves. A moment later, large groups of digimons enter the train station and enter the Trailmon to leave the base camp to head to Central Headquarters.

With a blow of his whistle, the train digimon closes his doors and leave the train station. The trip was long but it was anything but boring as the tracks sometimes run through active battlefields with fire from both sides nearly hitting the Trailmon.

"I'm starting to think taking a Trailmon to Central Headquarters isn't good idea!" Zoe yelled as bullets zip pass above her.

"Well it's the fastest way to Central Headquarters! It'll take us days to get there if we went on foot!" Takuya called out as he covers his face with his cap and leans back on his seat.

"No way, is Taky really going to sleep through this?" JP gasps in disbelief as a missile flies through the carriage, narrowly missing the sleeping brunet.

"Does that answer your question?" Koji mused, holding on to a railing just as an explosion happened next to them.

In another carriage, Takato was drawing the battlefield outside while all the Tamers and their digimons along with the other passengers on the carriage were crouching down to avoid getting shot. "Gogglehead this isn't the time to be drawing!" Rika yelled angrily.

"But there's such a nice view outside it'd be a waste not to draw it, right BlackGuilmon?" the Tamer of Hazard said, still focusing on his drawing.

The black saurian nodded his head to his partner while their friends stare at them with utter disbelief in their eyes. "I think its official; Takato and Guilmon have totally lost their minds" Terriermon commented, lying on the floor next to Henry.

Meanwhile in the most front carriage, Davis and Veemon were playing soccer against each other by kicking the ball over everyone's heads. "No goal for you buddy!" the brunet laughed as he catches the soccer ball that was about to go over his head.

"Ah nuts, I thought I was sure to get that one!" Veemon faked whine.

"Hey, I'm a pro in soccer. There was no way you could ever get that past me" Davis boasted playfully before kicking the ball to the other side of the carriage but it got headed by the little dragon.

"Does Davis and Veemon honestly not notice that we're being shot at?!" Ken yelled as lasers and balls of energy exchange above them.

"I knew Davis always ignores things that happened around him when he's playing soccer, but this is ridicules!" Yolie yelled as the carriage shook from getting hit.

After the frightening train ride, the armored Trailmon finally arrives at Central Headquarters, which actually covered a large district of what was once Odaiba Central near the Digidestind's homes. Once the digimon had stopped at the station, all its passengers quickly barged out it except for Davis, Takato, Takuya and their digimons, who casually walked out like nothing happened during the entire trip.

"Well that was a fun trip" Davis joked as the group walks out the station.

"That was your idea of fun? I nearly slept through the entire ride!" Takuya said, yawning as to prove his point.

"At least I managed to find some nice scenery to draw" Takato said as he keeps his notebook in his jacket pocket.

The group gave their friends strange looks; unable to believe how come they were to the entire ride.

"Come on guys, the person you wanted to meet happens to be near the station" Davis said as he leads everyone out of the building and into a street filled with digimons of all types, levels and sizes, working and living alongside each other. The group walks through the crowded road until they reach an area filled with digimons that were receiving orders from someone.

Once they managed to maneuver through the digimons, they saw that the person giving the orders was a teenage girl with long brown hair that slightly passes her shoulders wearing a blue sweatband on her head, a dark blue tank top, white wristbands, brown pants that had a digivice clipped onto it and a crest tied around her neck.

"Guys, meet the head of Central Headquarters, Taichi Yagami" Davis introduced, gesturing to the brunet.


End file.
